


At Night

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sylvain isn't afraid.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt, "spooky"

Sylvain didn't find the monastery as spooky at night as some of his peers. It was certainly big, and dark, but he also knew that the shadows could work for him if he needed them to.

He did not startle at the low groan that came from a nearby hedge. Honestly, if it'd sounded more pleasured, he wouldn't even have paused.

But it was not a ghost. Sylvain was sure of that. Even if there was a figure in white bobbing towards him, again...

Stumbling, weaving, and lurching into his arms again...

Sylvain caught Manuela and, again, helped her home.


End file.
